


Blue Screen

by Auggusst



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Marathon Sex, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Stress Relief, Super Soldier Serum, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, a lot of cum, but both are on board for it, fuck until you sleep, kind of unhealthy coping mechanism?, multiple rounds, overwhelming stress, slight sub drop?, supportive Steve, that hotel bed is finished, they'll handle it later, we use sex to avoid processing our emotions, who needs sleeping pills?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: Two weeks after the Sokovia situation, Tony is at his limit. He's overwhelmed, physically, emotionally, mentally. A lawsuit and worldwide scrutiny will do that to you. He wants to resolve the tension in the only way he knows how: A hard reboot.





	Blue Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, there's no excuse for this absurdly long word vomit. I started this during finals week in May when I was ready to tear my own hair out. I thought "You know what would be fun? This apparently." And here we are! Shout out to everyone consumed by stress. Hope you get a chance to rest.

“Fuck me until I pass out.”

The suggestion struck Steve like a ton of bricks. He blinked down at Tony, who was in his arms. He was familiar with Tony exaggerating his phrases, but the tone of his voice told Steve this wasn’t like those times. There was conviction in it, like he was asking Steve to open a window or scoot over on the couch. The blond raised a brow, tilted his head. He studied his partner for a moment, drank in the trouble in his brown eyes, the exhaustion on his face.

“Uh—I mean, are you serious?” Steve inquired, wondering what brought this on suddenly. He had an inkling, but wanted confirmation before speculating further.

“Deadly serious,” the brunet replied, knitting his brows, as if it were obvious. He gripped Steve’s biceps insistently, leaned forward into his touch. “Fuck me until I pass out. Please? I need to disappear, to shut down.” He pressed his face into Steve’s chest.

It was no secret he had been stressed lately, was slowly drowning in work and overwhelming tension. Stark Industries was going through a lawsuit, and the media cornered Tony at every opportunity. Not to mention, the Avengers were in the middle of a press junket, addressing the newly formed team and the additions to the team’s compound. The public had mixed responses, some in support and others against, and it had always been that way, but after Ultron, there was a hell of a lot more backlash.

 Somehow the responsibility always fell on Tony to handle these things. Normally he would be up to the challenge, after all he was the best at it, but the fallout of Ultron had more than one drawback, for the brunet especially. He had a hard time coming to terms with it, was especially bothered by the newfound lack of trust between the others and himself. His nightmares weren’t helpful either. They were even worse than before. It was a miracle if he only woke up twice a night. Steve was there to take care of him, and Tony was so thankful. He was thankful the blond hadn’t pushed him away, was able to forgive him for making such an executive decision with major consequences without consulting him. He would do his best not to repeat the mistake, made more of an effort to hold group debates. That being said, he was having a hard time, the social aspect of his life driving him to insanity.

Tony snapped at people, though generally apologized afterwards, and frowned more than smiled. He hid away in his lab when possible, had almost obliterated his sleeping schedule thanks to numerous phone calls and legal documents and other annoyances. His shoulders rose daily with the tension and his quips hit below the belt more and more, regardless of who he was arguing with. Tony could feel himself becoming insufferable, but he couldn’t help it. Tony was tired. He could handle a lot, always pushed himself, but at this point it was a losing fight. It wasn’t easy on any of them, Steve included, but it quite clearly hit Tony the worst. He wanted someone to take over. He wanted to be free of all of his responsibilities, free of the pounding in his head and the whirlwind of emotions. He wanted to be taken care of, to disappear just for a moment. Sex relieved the tension, let him think clearly, but even their regular intimacy wasn’t going to cut it this time. He was wound up tight enough to shatter, and needed to unravel in the best way possible.

Steve wasn’t convinced, at least not yet. He was silent for a moment, and ended up shaking his head. The blond sighed. “Tony, I’m not really sure… I mean, that’s not really…Do you think it’s the best idea?” Not that the idea of Tony literally passing out from pleasure wasn’t appealing, but it sounded dangerous. He was afraid. At some point he could lose control, could push Tony further than he should. He wasn’t sure if he could control himself in the face of pleasure. Steve didn’t want to hurt him. He felt a sigh against his chest, and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Hey,” the soldier said with concern. “Look at me.”

Tony reluctantly complied, lifted his eyes. There were tears at the edge of them. He bit his lip, suppressing a sob. He hated crying in front of others, and didn’t want to burden Steve anymore than he already did. The soldier brushed away a tear with his thumb, cupped Tony’s face in his hands. The brunet exhaled, pushed into his touch.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked. The look in Tony’s eyes scared him, bristled his protective tendencies. He wanted it gone. He wanted Tony to return to his vivacious nature, to see him smile genuinely. He wished this dumb press tour was over.

Tony didn’t want to answer. He couldn’t put it all into words anyway. There was so much, too much, and it had been building for a while. No matter how much he unloaded in increments, the cup boiled over too soon after. Tony needed to dump it entirely, all at once, and he couldn’t do it through words. The brunet shook his head insistently, grasped Steve’s hands with his own. “Please,” he replied, desperation in his tone. “Please Steve, just this once. You never have to do it again, okay? We can use a safe word and I swear I’ll say if something goes wrong, and I know you’d never hurt me anyway, and… Fuck, I just—I can’t—“

“Calm down, sweetheart. Here, come here—“ Steve soothed. He lowered his arms, slid them down his partner’s body and picked him up. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s midsection without hesitation, buried his face in the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve’s grip tightened, and he held him close. It was terrible to see Tony like this, reduced to a shell of himself. Steve was there to hold him together, as Tony had been there for him in the past. It was nice to have someone to depend on, someone to be vulnerable with. Steve was glad to have that sort of trust between himself and Tony. He would do anything to comfort him, to keep him safe and happy. But was it responsible to give in to his wishes? Maybe Tony would end up settling once they got started, like the other times. Maybe two rounds would be enough.  

“Please,” he heard again, against his shoulder. “I need a hard-reset. My memory chip’s fried, my RAM’s all used up. I need relief, Steve. You’re the only one who can give it to me.”

The blond sighed in frustration, weighing his options. It made his heart bleed to hear Tony so distraught, so overwhelmed, and the thought of going at it for several rounds was enticing. Truth be told, he was frustrated too. The press was aggressive, stepped out of bounds more often than not. The fallout from Ultron put pressure on all of them. It didn’t wonder Steve that he was struggling so much. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple, shifted him in his arms. “Let’s lay down, okay? I’ll take care of you,” Steve replied, moving towards the bed. It wasn’t a promise, but it was a start.

“Yeah, okay,” Tony muttered, content with the answer. He wrapped his arms around the blond’s shoulders as they walked. Steve gently lowered him, drank in the relieved sigh the scientist uttered at the softness of the mattress. Steve ran a hand through dark hair, pressed a kiss to the brunet’s lips. Tony raised shaky hands to his own neck, tugged loose his tie. He moved to do the same to his dress shirt, but Steve’s warm hands covered his own, pushed them away. “I’ll do it.”

He undid the buttons with care, and Tony shrugged out of his shirt enough for Steve to toss it on the floor. The brunet sat up, rolled his shoulders. His joints popped and he grimaced. The dull, consistent pain in his bones was irritating, nagged at the edge of his senses. He longed for a different kind of ache. He longed for the throbbing in his core and the way his muscles felt loose and heavy after a good fucking. His fingers rested on the blond’s shoulders. Steve kissed his forehead, pulled Tony’s hands down and set them on the bed.

“Lay down,” he said softly, and Tony complied. He had no strength or desire to argue. The soldier unbuttoned his own shirt, and it joined Tony’s on the floor. He brushed his hands down the scientist’s sides, ran a thumb over his nipples, careful to avoid his arc reactor scars. He knew Tony didn’t like to be touched there. The brunet arched into Steve’s touch, begged for more friction on the sensitive nubs. Steve flicked them, rubbed them, lightly twisted them until they were perky and red, and oh so sensitive. The blond replaced his fingers with his lips, licking and teasing him for minutes until Tony’s hands closed around a tuft of hair, insistent. He was over stimulated, temperature rising, Steve’s warm mouth tantalizing. Tony was getting hard, his skin tingling and the blood rushing south, and he brushed against Steve’s crotch, relished in the friction. Steve complied, ground down into his partner. His fingers lightly grazed the brunet’s sides, and he unbuttoned Tony’s pants. The blond pressed a kiss to his lips before drawing back.

“God, yes,” Tony breathed, lifting his hips for Steve to peel his clothes off. He did so, and the brunet wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, naked. He would only present himself like this for the blond, only felt comfortable like this with him. Steve ran a hand through dark curls, tugged lightly in just the way he knew Tony liked. “You’re so good, Tony. You’ve been working so hard,” Steve said softly.

The scientist hummed in pleasure, chills running down his spine. He loved being praised, more than he would care to admit out loud. Steve knew though, and made sure that Tony heard everything he needed to hear, just infrequently enough that whenever Steve _did_ say sweet things like that, it sparked something deep and warm within the brunet that washed over him like Heaven. Their lips met again, more insistently. Tony licked filthily into the blond’s mouth, slipped a hand into his pants for contact with his massive length. He wanted it, needed it, more than anything. He needed the heat, needed to feel full and fucked out. Steve grunted as fingers closed around his shaft, his dick twitching with interest. Steve was already hard. It never took long, especially with the way Tony looked and sounded, the way he writhed and begged. He unzipped his pants, pulled his cock out of his briefs. It was heavy and firm, red and pre-cum leaking around the slit.

Tony glanced down at it hungrily, bit his lip. “Let me suck your dick,” the brunet begged, stroking his erection slowly, reverently. Steve could cum just from that, if he really concentrated. The prospect of a blow job was more enticing though. Steve rocked forward into his touch, groaning a little, eager. His fingers closed around his partner’s wrist gently, pulling his hand away and pinning it to the bed.

“Okay,” the soldier replied. “How do you want me?”

Tony responded by pulling Steve’s hips forward, tugging his underwear down to give his erection more room. His eyes raked over his partner’s form, devotion apparent. He ran his hands up the blond’s chest, rested them on his shoulders. “Fuck my mouth, babe. Please,” he said.

Steve lifted himself over the scientist, inched up close enough to rest his hands on the headboard for support, not that he really needed it. His heavy cock bobbed above the brunet’s lips, and Tony licked them in anticipation.

“Perfect,” he muttered, fingers digging into the soldier’s hips. He leaned up, licked at the tip like it was ice cream. Steve exhaled shakily, the warmth raising goosebumps on his skin. It took self control, but he lowered himself only a bit, enough for Tony to take him in while resting on the pillow. The brunet’s lips parted without hesitation, and closed around his length. Tony sighed around the column of flesh in his mouth, glad for the distraction. He bobbed his head forward and back, licking the thick vein on the underside, drawing back and spreading pre-cum around the tip with his tongue. The tangy flavor made his mouth water, added to the slick heat surrounding the soldier’s length. Steve groaned, focused to keep himself from thrusting while Tony adjusted. It was difficult; Tony had always been good at sucking dick. He knew how to take people apart, where to lick or suck. He was slow, methodical, as if it was therapy. Maybe it was. His oral fixation demanded it, as did his frazzled nerves. Steve never complained, though it was always an exercise in self control.

The brunet encouraged Steve’s motions, leaned up to pull more into his mouth. He relaxed his throat, drew his elbows back and lifted himself up until his nose brushed against the soldier’s groin. Tony closed his eyes, moaned around the length despite the stretch of his jaw. It felt so good, suffocating, warm and firm, and so…Steve. He loved the blond so much, loved everything about him. He loved the way Steve made him feel, needed it to function. He loved the way the tip reached his throat, the way he had to keep his gag reflex under control. It was his favorite type of challenge. Steve was on the right side of too big, and Tony loved it. The brunet made a noise, bobbed his head for emphasis, and Steve understood.

“Stay still, Tony,” Steve said, tone a little gruff. The brunet did just so, felt his own erection twitch with anticipation. Steve rolled his hips experimentally, grit his teeth at the overwhelming heat. He felt the brunet’s throat squeeze around him, and slowly he worked up a rhythm. Tony was eager for it, knit his brows in concentration, moved back and forth a little to help Steve along. The blond’s muscles worked heartily to keep himself balanced in the face of pleasure. It was sloppy, overwhelming, good. The brunet groaned around Steve’s cock, felt a little spit escaping his lips with each thrust, felt his throat spasm against the large intrusion.

“God, sweetheart…” Steve moaned. “You’re so good, so damn _good_ …” he rolled his hips insistently, maybe a little too strongly, because the brunet hacked a little, felt tears form in his eyes. If they had been open, they would’ve rolled back into his head. Tony didn’t mind it a little rough. In fact, at the moment, he welcomed it. He needed distraction, needed to silence the numbers and voices in his head. The fast beating of his heart spoke of the best kind of danger. For all he cared, at the moment, choking on Steve’s dick was an ideal way to die.

Steve was never one for hurting, though. He exhaled through his nose, trying to gain control. Tony squeezed the soldier’s thighs in response, nails digging into the fabric of his pants. He wanted more. He wanted Steve to wreck his throat like he would his ass. He wanted to feel it, wanted to struggle, because struggling physically would give his mind a break. Maybe it was wrong, maybe it was dark, but he didn’t care at the moment. Steve’s pace was quick, hard to keep up with, wonderful. The fact that he could hardly breathe because Steve filled his mouth so fully was incredibly hot, made him eager for more. Tony could feel saliva slipping out of his mouth, coating the blond’s length and his own skin. He made no attempt to stop it or wipe it away. He needed it. Every thrust felt like heaven, too much and not enough, dangerous and exhilarating and _good._

“Fuck,” the blond hissed, feeling heat pooling in his core. His cock twitched, throbbed, ached, ready to cum. Steve was sensitive, even before the serum, but the way Tony used his mouth would be enough to ruin anyone. It was hot and wet and silky, too easy to destroy. He gripped the headboard of the bed tightly, reminded him to limit his strength, to keep his control. He wasn’t doing a great job at it. It was difficult with Tony moaning around him, sending vibrations through him. Tony always brought out the best and worst in him, made him lose his inhibitions and impaired his judgment. He worried suddenly he had been fucking too hard, but if he had, there was no complaint.

Steve had kept his eyes averted so far for fear of shooting off immediately. He wondered what Tony looked like, pinned beneath him, taking every inch of his cock. He listened to the little huffs, the wet sounds that filled the room as he slid back and forth, and the way his partner’s hands gripped his thighs like a vice. Steve breathed heavily, attempted to slow his strokes, chased his orgasm without losing himself. Normally he had more self control, was softer, but he supposed the stress of the press junket was catching up with him too. Maybe he needed this just as much as Tony did. He lowered his blue eyes to his partner. Tony’s cheeks were red, his face screwed with effort and pleasure, lips shiny with spit, drool leaking down his face. His hair was disheveled, dark tufts of hair painting the white pillow underneath him.

“Gorgeous,” Steve said breathlessly, drawing back a little, not wanting to choke the brunet anymore than he already had. He wanted it to last a little longer, selfishly adored the view. Tony had other ideas apparently, either his patience or his stamina running out. His teeth grazed the underside of Steve’s length, and sent a shock through Steve’s system. The soldier’s breath hitched and he moaned audibly. Before he knew it, he was leaning forward, burying himself down the brunet’s throat. The tension in his core snapped, muscles contracting as loads of thick, hot cum filled his partner’s mouth. Tony was so thankful for it. He held himself still, cut off his breathing in favor of swallowing as much as he could, focused on the taste and heat and overwhelming presence of Steve. When Steve pulled out, the scientist’s chest heaved with effort. He was dizzy for a moment or two. He licked the mess from his lips, lust hazed eyes glancing up at the blond.

Steve watched him for a moment, steadied his breathing, dared not move as he came down from his high. “That—gosh, I don’t know how you do it.”

“How I do what?” the brunet asked, voice low. He cleared his throat, wiped away the mess from his mouth with his forearm. He was still coming down, reeling from what could have been the best blow job he’d ever given. If he were more coherent he would’ve understood the question, but sucking Steve down had sent a well needed shock into his brain, interrupted his mechanical thinking. He was a little lightheaded, and maybe his throat stung a little, but he welcomed it.

“Everything,” Steve replied. He removed his hands from the headboard, braced one against the bed and leaned over Tony. It was a great orgasm, and now he wanted the same for his partner. He reached out for the scientist’s member, prepared to return the favor.

“No,” Tony decided, leaving the blond halting in his tracks. Steve’s hand was inches from Tony’s cock, which was clearly straining with arousal. He raised a brow in confusion, exhaled with amusement.

“No?”

“No,” the brunet repeated, shaking his head for emphasis. “Not yet. I want it to be good, real good. Make me wait for it, make me beg for it.” Tony had never been good at being patient, especially when it came to pleasure, but today was an exception. He knew his body and his mind well enough that denying himself would be rewarded later, would add pressure to the reset. It would be difficult, especially when his partner was Steve, but… Tony would try. He shifted his hips at the thought of what was to come.

Steve sat still for a moment, studied him. Tony had never been the patient type, always wanting more and wanting it immediately, so whenever the brunet would willingly torture himself, Steve had a pretty clear indication as to his mental state. He could indulge his partner, just this once. He knew how much Tony needed it, and he wasn’t going to argue about it now. His hands drew away from the scientist’s dick, and instead he shuffled back on the bed, raised Tony’s legs higher until he got a clear shot at his backside. Steve began by placing a kiss to his thighs, leaving a trail of them that ended near his length. Tony’s skin tingled at the touch. Brown eyes watched the blond intently, and Steve licked a filthy stripe from his ass to his perineum.

“Yes,” Tony whispered, rocked forward. Steve took the encouragement, gathered some spit in his mouth and licked his rim, slicking it up with his saliva. Tony was tense, held himself still and measured his breathing as Steve began to tease him. The man ate ass like a legend, and Tony mentioned it more than once in the past. Steve knew just how to do it, where to press and how to set the pace, knew how to use his tongue. Steve licked and kissed, slicked him up well. Tony was always tight at first, too keyed-up to properly let loose, but Steve was patient. He worked up to it, gave him the attention he needed to relax. He tested Tony’s resistance now, dipping the tip in his puckered hole, twisting his tongue as the brunet relaxed his muscles, allowed him entry. Tony’s hands gripped the sheets as Steve began fucking him with his tongue. He alternated between pulsing motions, rolling his tongue and twisting it around before drawing back out and flicking the rim. A low moan left Tony’s lips and he tried to inch closer, wanting his tongue deeper. The blond lifted his legs higher, almost bent him in half as he played with him. Steve’s spit left his hole a sloppy mess, made it easy to suck and tease. It didn’t take long for the brunet to lose his composure, for his hole to be pliant and loose and shuddering.

“Fffuck, please—I need more, Steve. Please.” The brunet begged, covering his eyes with a forearm. He jerked his hips, and pre-cum smeared on his abdomen. It was hard not to touch himself, but he abstained, instead clenching his fists. Sweet Steve was eager to please, dropped Tony’s legs so they rested on his shoulders. He worked up even more spit, coated his fingers with it and replaced his tongue with an index finger, sinking in with little resistance. He pulled in and out, slid the pad of his finger against the brunet’s walls, before adding another. Tony bore down on his fingers. He wanted to be spread open, felt his hole throb with anticipation. Steve’s fingers grazed his prostate, and Tony keened, clenched around him. The blond hummed in approval, alternated between massaging the spot and loosening Tony up, spreading his fingers within him, taking pleasure as his partner’s muscles twitched around him, instinct contracting them against the intrusion. Tony felt chills run through him, and Steve became insistent, hit his sweet spot with every thrust of his fingers. He alternated between speeding up and slowing down, adding pressure to the scientist’s prostate with each pass. Tony was starting to open up, his core eager to draw the large fingers in. It was too much, drove him closer to the edge. Steve added a third finger, sped up the pace, until he had Tony on the precipice.

“Yes, yes—fuck, come _on_ —I’m, I’m—“ the scientist whined, shifted his hips back and forth, feeling heat pool in his stomach. God, he was so close. He felt warm and desperate, his thoughts coalescing towards a common goal: relief. Tony braced his hands against the bed, nails digging into the fabric as his body twitched. He was almost there. He was so close, and god he wanted it. A groan bubbled up in his throat, long and drawn out, a signal that he was hanging over the edge. Just a little more. He just needed a little more. His back arched and his muscles stiffened in anticipation, the tension mounting and ready to release. ‘ _Finally. Finally_!’ he thought, as he’d lost count of the minutes Steve teased him by now: maybe ten, maybe fifteen. Longer than usual, more thorough than usual, aggressive and passionate and too good. Tony’s body twitched, and his breath hitched as the heat consumed him. He was there, right there, yes, _yes_ —!

And just like that, the heat died, because Steve had removed his fingers and dropped Tony’s legs unceremoniously on either side of him. Tony huffed in disbelief, felt moisture at the corners of his eyes, and he lay still for a moment. A tear slipped down his cheek as his arousal leveled out. His heartbeat rattled against his chest and he felt his pulse in his lower body as the tide which had threatened to spill over settled. Of course Steve would know how to bring him down before he fell apart. They had been together so many times that it didn’t surprise him the soldier knew the exact moment Tony would lose himself. He felt hot and tense, frustrated even, and he loved it. This was a test of endurance and patience, the perfect way to ignore his problems. Tony was thankful Steve was indulging him, felt blessed to have a partner who would consider his needs so much. Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead and then captured his lips, kissed him with heat and emotion. He brushed the hair from Tony’s eyes, studied him. The brunet looked frustrated but pleased, his dark eyes asking for more.

“Turn around,” Steve said, moving back on the bed to give Tony some space. A chill ran through the scientist and he flipped over eagerly, propped himself up on his knees. From the corner of his eye he could see Steve slip out of his pants and drop them on the floor. Steve was grabbing a bottle of lube from the dresser across the room, and Tony couldn’t help but shift impatiently when he felt the blond’s weight settle on the mattress behind him. With how wet his backside felt, Steve may not have even needed the lube, but it was a testament to his caring nature.

“You’re incredible, Tony. You’re being so patient. I’ve never seen you so patient,” the soldier said softly, wrapping his hands around the brunet’s midsection. Steve’s heat enveloped him, the weight on Tony’s back comforting and familiar. “You’re so caring and smart, and hardworking. If you could you’d work yourself to death. You seem close to doing so.”

“If I don’t, no one else will,” the scientist breathed, lowered his head and closed his eyes. He felt that much was true. Who else on the team could handle the work he did? They were all talented in their own rights, but the responsibilities that fell to Tony could only be shouldered by him alone, despite how exhausting they were. Steve pressed a kiss to his shoulder, felt how tense his partner’s muscles were. The soldier would do his best to alleviate that tension. Tony exhaled, thoughts working themselves up again. Maybe it was the arousal mixing with fatigue, but thinking over the last week brought him dangerously close to crying, the background information and data transfer speeding up too quick, flooding his brain. “It’s too much, sometimes,” he admitted, biting his lip. “I can’t handle it anymore, Steve. I just can’t.” He sounded exhausted, broken.

The blond shushed him, ran a hand down his thigh comfortingly, felt his own heart ache. “I’ll take care of you, baby. Just focus on me now,” Steve replied, and he meant it. The further they went, the more he was inclined to fulfill Tony’s request. Tony had lasted a long time without touching himself. Promises made in bed were hardly ever kept, because he lacked patience. But this time… Steve was starting to get a sense just how much the brunet needed this. He drew his hands back, stroked his dick, which had recovered long ago thanks to his low refractory period. Hearing Tony moan and whine above him while he ate him out had certainly helped too. The serum certainly had its advantages. “You’re perfect, Tony, no matter what some people say. You’re perfect to me, so good, and I’m gonna reward you,” the soldier explained, working his cock until it stood at attention. He spread pre-cum over the tip, felt a jolt of electricity as he fingered his slit.

Tony waited patiently as Steve opened up the bottle of lube, spreading an appropriate amount over his hot length. There was no point in bringing condoms into play if they were doing this more than once. Tony’s muscular endurance wasn’t the best, but desperation kept him on his knees, ready to be fucked. He clenched and unclenched his muscles, mouth watering at the thought of being filled finally. He needed it more than an orgasm at this point. Feeling hot and full and used was incredible, brought him satisfaction like nothing else did. After what felt like a century, Steve entered him in one long, slow motion, pushing forward until his groin hit Tony’s ass. The brunet moaned low, felt his walls stretch around the blond’s thick cock. Steve filled him so well. His strong hands pulled Tony’s hips, keeping him flush against him as he rutted forward a little.

“So tight,” the blond groaned, voice strained, grip tightening. “I’m gonna move.”

“ _Yes_ , please,” Tony replied, rocking back against his firm mass. Tony couldn’t push Steve if he wanted to, but it got the point across. The blond pulled back, until only the tip was in, before pushing forward again slowly, making sure to brush against his partner’s prostate. The brunet’s head snapped up, and his back arched in pleasure. “Yes, yes, m—more. I need more. _Faster_.”

Steve obliged, slipping into a rhythm quickly. Tony was eager to participate, pushed himself back into Steve’s thrusts, grunted and huffed as he was speared repeatedly on his large cock, the width sliding against his walls with each snap of his hips. Tony managed to shut his brain down, focused on moving his body, on fueling the fire in his groin. His own erection bounced against his stomach with each thrust, adding to his frustration. His patience was truly beginning to run out. Tony pulled Steve’s hands around his midsection in case his arm gave out, braced one hand on the bed and wrapped the other around his cock. It was hot and red and leaking profusely, held on the edge for far too long. It wouldn’t take long to get off, and he knew it. Part of him wanted to keep going, to wait longer, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t strong enough to. Tony moaned and whined, stroked himself in time to his partner’s movements. He swore, felt his balls tighten and cock twitch. He was so close, ached with it, the fire burning too long and hard.

“Fuck, Steve, _fuck_ —come on, I—I!” the brunet keened, tone high, as he spilled into his fist. His body stiffened, muscles clenching around the soldier’s cock as his orgasm rocked through him. It was a relief, sending chills down his spine. It was better than most, came in waves, left his ears ringing and legs shaking. Tony breathed heavily, vision unfocused, white spots dancing around the edges. His muscles relaxed, mind blanking for a blissful moment. He was gone for an instant, and came back down too soon. It took a few seconds however, to realize that Steve was still hard and seated in him. The soldier had paused his motions, was waiting patiently, and supporting Tony by the strong arm around his midsection. Tony braced himself on the bed once more, not caring that a handful of cum was now staining the sheets(it was a hotel room, after all.)

Steve huffed behind him in amusement. “I thought you wanted to wait for it.”

“Next one,” Tony replied noncommittally. He could feel the blond roll his eyes behind him.

“Keep going,” he ordered, and Steve dutifully complied. He fucked into Tony enthusiastically, relished in the soft puffs of air he exhaled at each thrust, the way his body had become loose and pliant. It made it easier to slide in and out, and Steve worked him good, brushed against his prostate occasionally just to feel how the brunet tensed around him. The blond was moaning now, focused on his own pleasure, angling his hips to create as much of a drag as possible.

“Fuck—Tony, you feel so _good_ ,” Steve said breathlessly, pointing the end of his phrase with a sharp thrust. His fingers twitched against Tony’s skin, and he had to keep himself from leaving scratches.

The sudden thrust earned a yelp, and his partner pushed back, encouraging the soldier to finish. Tony was sensitive, the friction mounting and overwhelming him. He wanted to lay down, to catch his breath for just a moment before continuing. Steve was singular in his thoughts though, body eager for another orgasm. The bed creaked with their movement, and Tony’s head hung low, unable to stay upright as Steve continued fucking him. It was too much, just for an instant. He needed to lay down for a second, momentarily cursed the soldier’s stamina. Tony wasn’t above talking dirty to get what he wanted, though.

“That’s it Steve, please baby, I need it. Fill me up. Please. Fill me up so good. Yes baby— please. I need your cum so bad—come on, sweetheart!” the brunet groaned through thrusts, his voice cut off here and there by the jostling of his body. He clenched around Steve’s cock each time the soldier drew back, attempting to milk his orgasm from him. It worked, and before long the blond was shooting his load, gasping and shuddering against Tony’s hot skin. Warm cum filled him, and Tony exhaled gratefully, eyes rolling in relief.

“God…” Steve exhaled, brushing a little sweat from his forehead. The dirty talk always did the trick. Tony didn’t employ it often, only in times when he was feeling particularly wicked, determined to get Steve worked up.

“That was fucking hot,” Tony muttered, dropping his arms. Steve’s arms kept him aloft, naturally, but the soldier gently lowered him against the bed. Tony’s body thrummed pleasurably, and he pressed his face into the pillow. Steve’s grip relaxed and he ran his hands down Tony’s back, massaged his shoulders. The brunet moaned in reply, stretched his back like a cat. He felt good, plugged up by the soldier’s thick length, the knots being pushed out of his muscles by strong hands. Normally it would be enough, he would be content to cuddle and drift off to sleep, but even as Steve’s loving hands kneaded his skin, the scientist’s brain fought against him, the numerous amounts of tasks before him categorizing themselves, the criticisms he had received making themselves known, his own doubts adding themselves to the mix. Tony exhaled dejectedly, turned his head on the pillow and spoke.

“Let’s go again,” he said. He needed to get rid of his thoughts, all of them.

Steve exhaled above him, a mixture of patience and amusement in his tone. “Are you sure?” He had the full capacity to go again, several more times, but…

The coddling was normally welcome, but right now, Tony didn’t want that. He knew what he wanted, knew what he needed, and wasn’t in the mood for a debate. “Yes I’m fucking sure,” Tony muttered, irritated for an instant. “Sorry,” he added immediately. It wasn’t fair to Steve to be angry. He only had his best interest in mind. The scientist sighed internally, disappointed in himself. Tony hated when he couldn’t control his outbursts.

Steve didn’t mind the snap though. It wasn’t venomous; he knew it was just the stress talking. He had spent enough time arguing with Tony to know when it was serious or not. “Come here,” he said, twisting his partner around. Tony let himself be manhandled, groaned as the soldier’s cock caught on his walls. Steve rested his hands on the brunet’s waist, leaned down and kissed him. Tony returned the kiss gratefully, leaned up and brushed his hands through blond hair. He linked his arms around the soldier’s neck, lifted himself into his lap fully, grunted as his length shifted within him. Steve was already half hard, and rolled up experimentally into his partner.

Tony kissed the corner of his mouth, moved down to his broad shoulders. Steve brushed a hand through his dark hair, grazed his teeth over the brunet’s neck. Tony shuddered and clenched down, inhaled sharply as the blond kneaded his ass possessively. Steve could admit that he was excited. It was rare that they went more than twice, and he didn’t know exactly how many times they would be going now. Not that once or twice wasn’t satisfying, because it was, completely, but he wouldn’t mind more. He could feel his cock thickening at the thought of what was to come, found himself enthused by the concept of coming again and again. Maybe Tony had the right idea after all. The brunet could tell Steve was getting hard, felt it within him, circled his hips to get him up all the way. He rode Steve’s half-hard cock to attention.

“Fuck me, Steve. Fuck me again.” Tony said against his ear, resting his hands on the soldier’s shoulders. Steve’s finger slid up his sides delicately, leaving goosebumps behind. The blond sucked at his collarbone, sunk his teeth in just slightly, ran his tongue over the brunet’s skin. The hands gripping the soldier’s shoulders tightened, and Tony felt a surge of arousal. Steve wasn’t one for marking. He was respectful like that, sort of a stick-in-the-mud about it. He would never admit that he found it hot, because he knew Tony enjoyed it, and Steve didn’t want his kinks to outweigh his morality. At least, not all the time. That being said, he didn’t mind it under special circumstances, and this, he decided, was a special circumstance. His cock throbbed, and he felt himself leaking pre-cum inside Tony, adding to the mess already inside.

“Come on,” the brunet prompted, and Steve was inclined to do so.

“Hold on to me,” the soldier ordered, and Tony linked his arms around his neck, moved forward a little so he was flush against Steve’s body. Steve’s hands settled on his hips, and he thrusted up slowly, keeping the brunet in place, allowing his cock to slide in and out a few times. He raised Tony up a few inches, then dropped him down, grunted in approval at the way his length disappeared in his partner’s body.

“Shit,” Tony hissed, shuddered as Steve hit his prostate. He held tightly at Steve fell into rhythm, snapping his hips up and burying his cock inside. His motions were harsh, quick, teasing little thrusts mixed with full strokes, alternating every few seconds. He missed Tony’s prostate more often than not, and the brunet figured it was intentional, to get him worked up even more. Steve was methodical, apparently ready to keep it going as long as possible. It excited Tony, made him want to rise to the challenge.

After almost ten full minutes of delicious torture though, Tony was writhing against him, hips twitching insistently, desperate for relief. His dick had gained interest again somewhere along the way, a testament to how good Steve was, and was hard and leaking from the tip. Tony rubbed his length against Steve’s abs between them, spreading pre-cum around, trying to get some type of friction. He would’ve touched himself if he wasn’t holding on for dear life. Steve was thrusting heartily, grunting with the effort of prolonging the event without coming. It was hard. Tony’s little gasps and groans were heavy in his ears, his hands tightly grasping the blond’s shoulders. His ass clenched around Steve’s length, desperate to keep him locked in, to take him deeper. God, it was tempting, to give in, to let the tide of pleasure wash over him, but he was trying to exhaust Tony. He had asked for it, had needed it, and Steve was going to deliver. Tony wasn’t making it easy though.

“God, _please_ Steve! Stop dancing around my prostate,” he whined, bearing down on the thick length, trying to control the angle of Steve’s thrust. The blond responded by gripping his hips, keeping them from moving at all.

“You said you wanted to wait for it,” the blond said, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead. The brunet’s face was flushed, his pupils blown wide, and his brows knit with effort. He was gorgeous. The sight made Steve swallow hard. He paused his ministrations for just a moment, holding off the tension that was mounting too quickly.

Tony growled in irritation, lowered his head in defeat as the blond moved again. Steve was right. He did say that, he did want it, but he didn’t think it would be this _hard._ They were approaching fifteen minutes now, and Tony felt so hot and weak he was sure he was going to die. There was steady pressure in his core, impossible to ignore, and his muscles were tense and sensitive. Steve kneaded his ass cheeks, encouraged him to stay loose and open, even if he was wound up tight enough to shatter. Steve just barely brushed against his sweet spot, and the brunet moaned into his collar bone.

“Please, please— just a little—I won’t cum, I swear. Fuck, just… _fuck,_ ” the scientist begged, nails digging into his partner’s skin.

Steve moaned in reply. Tony’s begging was far too sweet, too earnest, to ignore. “You mentioned safewords earlier,” Steve said, voice low. “Let me know if it’s ever too much.”

Tony nodded against him, exhaled in preparation. Safewords didn’t often come into play with them, but the handful of nights they did had been some of the most intense of Tony’s sexual history. He remembered teaching Steve about them, how he had been attentive and understanding, approached the concept with resolve, like every new experience he encountered.

Steve slowed his motions, switched to long, deep strokes, pressed against Tony’s prostate on the way in. It raised goosebumps on the brunet’s skin, made him groan in relief as a chill ran up his spine. It was good, intimate, the pleasure filling him completely, working him gently. Tony exhaled gratefully, moaned Steve’s name softly, pressed a thankful kiss to the blond’s lips. Steve returned the kiss, captured his mouth with languid devotion. Soon, the brunet became vocal again, arched his back and met the blond’s thrust to get every ounce of pleasure he could.

“Yes, yes, fuck, S-Steve—“ he whispered, head falling back as the blond lifted him and pulled him down again, slowly, deeply, pressing against his sweet spot. Tony whined softly, breath quickening. He was getting close again, and both knew it. Steve wasn’t doing too well either. His mouth was pressed in a tight line, his brows tugged down and determination in his blue eyes. His hands shook against the brunet’s skin, and his face was red, blond hair long since disheveled and hanging in his face.

Tony’s hazy eyes fixed on his face, and he exhaled, breathing labored. “You…you can cum, sweetheart. I’m the one d-denying myself, you shouldn’t,” he said, resting his forehead against his partner’s shoulder.

Steve groaned in reply, rolled his hips strongly. “T-that’s not fair to you,” he replied, hot against the brunet’s neck.

“Who gives a fuck about fair? Come on, baby. Fill me up.”

“Tony…” The soldier couldn’t stop the moan that slipped out. He adjusted their position, lowered Tony back onto the bed. The brunet gasped at the cold, damp spot where he had smeared his own cum a while ago, but didn’t bother moving. He let his legs fall to either side of Steve, didn’t have the strength to circle his waist anymore. Steve pushed his hands up by his pillow, leaned forward and kissed his partner softly. “You’re so good to me,” the blond began. “So kind and generous and _gorgeous_ , so damn gorgeous, and you’re all mine. God, I love you so much.”

Tony bit his lip to stifle a moan. He didn’t deserve Steve. He didn’t deserve such earnest devotion, such loving treatment. Steve only said such things when they were alone, praised him in secret where Tony was more likely to believe it. He wanted to believe it, he did, but Tony would always argue that he was none of the things Steve lovingly accused him of. In Tony’s mind, he would never be worthy of any of this. But god, did it feel good. It felt so good to have Steve compliment him, to take care of him. “Stop it. I love you more,” he replied, eyes fluttering as Steve kissed down his neck.

“Don’t argue with me or I’ll make you go to bed,” the soldier ordered, muttered against bare skin.

Tony would have rolled his eyes if he weren’t so desperate to cum. He twitched his hips impatiently, and Steve returned to his slow torture, pulling out almost completely and pushing back in so slowly that Tony could’ve counted the half seconds. He did it once, twice, and Tony was livid. God, he wanted him to stop, or to speed up, to get him off or back off entirely. Just _something._ He needed more, the twisting in his core at the forefront of his mind. When Steve moved to pull back again, Tony denied him, pushed himself down on the bed so the blond would remain seated deep within him.

“Fuck me already,” Tony insisted. Steve couldn’t argue with that. He returned his hands to his lover’s hips, lifted him a little to get a good angle, and began thrusting earnestly. To Tony’s dismay, the blond avoided his prostate, selfishly fucked into him with enthusiasm, focused on his own pleasure. He had to admit it was hot, but god it was frustrating. Tony’s fingers gripped Steve’s forearms, felt the muscles shift beneath his grasp as he pushed forward and back, chasing friction. Steve was groaning above him now, huffing with each thrust. He lost his rhythm, head clouding with need. Steve lowered himself, covered Tony’s body with his own, pressed fingers into his waist as he rutted, shut his eyes as the tugging and heat and desperation rose, making his dick twitch.

“Jesus, fuck, you’re so hot—“ Tony gasped below him, circled his arms around Steve’s neck. He lifted his legs, braced his feet on the mattress under him, and moved up erratically, trying in vain to get Steve to press against his sweet spot. The brunet huffed in frustration, a noise of irritation pouring out of his throat. “Steve,” he whined. It was hot, too hot, especially when pressed into the sheets by one desperate super soldier.

“J-just a little more— almost there,” Steve ground out, surging forward with enthusiasm, pushing a little too hard. Tony grunted as his hips were jostled roughly, fingers scrambling for purchase on Steve’s broad shoulders. His cock should _not_ have jumped the way it did at the rough treatment, but it did, and it was enough to pull a high moan from Tony’s lips shortly after. He ached and throbbed, his pulse elevated and his breath short.

“Steve,” he said again, begged for his partner to finish. He held on as well as he could while Steve took what was his, chased his orgasm with haste, almost forgetting his strength here and there in the process. Tony was sure he would feel it in the morning. Hell, he was starting to feel it now. He felt the way his pelvis was starting to ache, how his muscles were sore with lactic acid. It was too much, but Tony wasn’t satisfied, and neither was Steve. For a moment he considered their situation, asked himself how far he really was willing to go, if he should take a sane person’s advice and just settle and go to sleep. But Tony was stubborn, and knew himself rather well, and knew there would be no satisfaction until the reset. No one said getting there would be easy though.

Blessedly, Steve finally tipped over the edge, with a moan this time, body stiff as he dumped cum into his partner. It was good, white-hot pleasure that rolled up his body and left his mind floating for a moment, flowing back down with chills. The blond would’ve collapsed if it weren’t for his self-awareness, and he had the sense to roll over and consequently _out_ of Tony before taking a moment to rest. He licked his lips, breathing heavily, buzzing from the intensity of his orgasm. It had been a good one. His cock let loose a last little dribble of cum, splayed against his leg.

 Tony’s hole attempted to clench closed, throbbing and twitching against the emptiness, and it made him whimper. He turned and assaulted Steve with pleading eyes, pupils dark and wide. He felt frazzled, anxious and tense, eager for release now. It had been too long, far too long, but he’d been good, true to his word. He glanced down at his weeping cock, red and messy and twitching with need, and bit his lip, debating if he wanted to prolong his suffering or not. Steve made the decision for him, adjusting so he was leaning on one arm and moving the other to ghost over Tony’s length. He inhaled sharply as his partner’s fingertips covered him, head falling back against the pillows and quaking in anticipation.

“Thank you, Tony, for being so patient,” Steve said. He leaned over, placed a kiss behind his ear. “Turn over for me.”

Tony did so without hesitation, head swimming a little as he turned on the bed and Steve pressed against his back. The numbers and insults and responsibilities were finally beginning to fade. He was finally focusing on this entirely, was finally able to tune out the world outside of their room.

He exhaled shakily as he felt Steve’s hand slip between him and the bed, pulling him back against his chest at an angle. That hand found its way to his cock, wrapped around it, engulfed it in heat. Tony buckled at that, clenched his hands into a fist so hard he knew it would leave red marks. He did his best not to shoot off immediately. Of course it would be natural to. After all he’d been enduring the most deliciously terrible teasing of his life, but his pride prevented him from taking the easy way out. Besides, he trusted Steve to take care of him. Steve pumped him slowly, just once, stroking from base to tip, slicking Tony up with his own pre-cum. The scientist groaned low, found his hips moving forward. Steve’s other hand patted his thigh soothingly, and then slid to his backside. He pressed two fingers against Tony’s loose hole, circled the rim teasingly, spread his own seed around. “God,” the soldier muttered at the sight, wringing a desperate keen from his partner as he stroked him languidly.

“Please, _please_ don’t be so slow, just hurry up, just _finish_ me,” the brunet begged, rocking back and forth, unsure if he wanted more of Steve’s fingers around him or at his entrance. Steve obliged, slowly pushing his fingers in and pressing them immediately at his prostate, flicking his other wrist to bring friction to Tony’s aching member. Tony groaned, involuntarily threw his head back, unfortunately smacking into Steve’s chin. “Ow—fuck, I’m sorry—“ he gasped, shuddered as the hand around his length readjusted.

“It’s okay,” the blond replied, pushing himself a little higher on the bed to avoid a repeat. He ignored the stinging on his chin, was thankful he didn’t bite his tongue. He inserted another finger into Tony’s hole, worked at his prostate for a moment with feather-light touches, teasing. Tony attempted to grind back, needed more pressure, but Steve pulled out to his rim, tapping his fingertips against the pink flesh. The scientist was shaking in his arms now, huffing with each miniscule stroke the blond offered his cock. “Are you ready?” he asked for confirmation.

“Yes, god yes,” Tony whispered, covering his eyes with his arm. It was overwhelming, waiting for it. He was impressed his patience had lasted this long. His skin burned hot and was prickled with chills, the tugging at his core too insistent. His senses were dialed up to eleven, aware of his own heartbeat and the rush of his blood, even clear in his fingertips. He felt the comforting mass of his partner behind him, the quiet but quickened rate at which Steve breathed, the way each exhale ghosted over his neck. He felt the soft sheets beneath him, a little damp with sweat, warm and coddling. The concerns of the day, week, and month took a backseat, the sneers and invasive questions and doubts were muted, tucked away behind tinted glass, replaced with anticipation and pleasure and love and comfort.

God, he loved Steve so much. Every day he was thankful for the blond’s presence, his patience, his kindness. Tony felt lucky that Steve ever gave him the time of day, and right now, Steve was giving him his everything, was giving him what he needed.

The blond’s hands on him were skilled as he worked his length just the way he knew Tony liked it, massaged his hip with the other hand, pressed kisses to his shoulder as Tony thrusted into Steve’s fist, groaning at the slick slide of the leaked pre-cum he’d coated it with. Tony relished in it. The heat of Steve’s hand was inviting, his large fingers covering most of him, which if Tony was more self conscious would be a little disheartening, but Steve was a super soldier and was just unnecessarily big all around. He couldn’t complain about the size when he was stroked and handled reverently, and certainly couldn’t complain when the blond stilled, formed a tight channel for Tony’s cock to slide in and out of.

“F-fuuuuck, oh god, yes—yes,” the scientist moaned. He brunet sped up, fingers digging into the bed, grounding himself, as he fucked into Steve’s hand with desperation, pleasure rising with each roll of his hips. It didn’t take long until he was tipping over the edge. He’d waited so long, was brought to the edge and back so many times that he was filled with relief as the touch was finally too good, finally too much. His balls tightened and dick pulsed as he moved forward again and again, moaning at the way Steve loosened and tightened his hand with each thrust.

“S-teve—!“ he managed, devolving into little gasps and high sounds, raising in volume and falling off as his hips stuttered, coming long and hard into the blond’s fist. It was beautiful, overwhelming, intense pleasure, the result of staying on the edge so long. The blood rushed in his ears and his vision darkened, chills running through him as Steve milked his cock through his orgasm. Tony’s body fell slack, eyes closed as he tried to regain his breath. After a few moments he had enough coherency to feel Steve’s hand braced against his chest comfortingly, fingers resting just below his sternum, careful to avoid his scars. That made Tony melt even more, if that were possible. He hummed, lifted the blond’s heavy hand and pressed kisses to his fingertips.

“How are you feeling?” Steve muttered against his back, resting his forehead between Tony’s shoulders.

“Amazing,” he replied softly. “Fucking good. Fuckin’ great,” the brunet groaned. He shifted on the bed, wormed his way closer to Steve, pressed his back against the soldier’s broad chest. He was calm, maybe a little giddy, couldn’t hide the lopsided grin forming on his lips. His limbs had a hard time moving, feeling boneless and melted. His eyes couldn’t focus, so he opted to keep them closed for now, but god, did he feel good. His cock was spent, and he probably wouldn’t get it back up again, but he demanded more pleasure.

Steve had hoped Tony would be satisfied, would be ready to sleep, but that wasn’t possible yet, it seemed. Tony pressed his ass against Steve’s groin, delighted in the half-hard length he found there. Steve cursed the serum for interfering with his plans. If he didn’t get hard so easily, if he didn’t have such stamina, maybe Tony wouldn’t have a choice but to settle down and sleep. Steve knew before his partner even spoke that they weren’t finished.

“Again?” the brunet asked, a little juvenile, like a child asking for another turn on a swing. “Please,” he added as an afterthought. He felt so good, way better than he had almost an hour ago, and wanted to keep it going. He needed to keep it going, needed to feel good until he couldn’t anymore, until he could disappear entirely and come out the other side refreshed and able to handle the next bout of challenges.

Steve sighed, but rubbed his half-hard cock against the cleft of Tony’s ass. “You’re gonna kill me,” he complained, a pang of arousal surging through him, filling out his length. It was so easy to get worked up around Tony, especially now that they’d exceeded their usual quota.

“I keep trying to kill your dick but it keeps rising from the grave,” Tony retorted, rolling back languidly.

The soldier snorted at that. “So this is my fault?” He wasn’t feeling quite as floaty as Tony was, but certainly felt good, and was more than willing to keep that feeling going. Maybe he had been denying himself, limiting himself to two orgasms, and was glad for the opportunity of feeling more satisfaction. Not that two wasn’t plenty enough, but going on was new and exciting and for lack of a better word, hot.

“Mmm, exactly,” the scientist muttered, turning on the bed so they were facing each other. His hands fumbled until they found Steve’s face -his eyes were still closed- and he lazily pressed his lips to his partner’s. Steve directed the kiss, kissed him slowly and thoroughly. He wiped his dirtied hand on the sheets(the bed was a mess already anyway, so who cared?) and coaxed Tony into his lap.

The brunet looked down at him with loving eyes, and placed a kiss to his forehead. He wasn’t giddy anymore, but at level, as if they’d spent the last week without disturbances, hanging around the compound. He momentarily forgot his troubles, basked in his partner’s presence.

“I love you so much,” Tony said, running his hands down Steve’s chest, fingertips grazing over his nipples.

The blond’s breathing stuttered at that, and his hands braced Tony’s hips.

“You’re just, so gorgeous. I don’t deserve you,” the scientist continued. “You’re so damn hot and patient and you’re so good to me, way too fucking good baby. What’d I ever do to get you? God, you could have anyone, _anyone_ , and you picked me, fuck— I still can’t believe it.” He may have been rambling a little, exploring Steve’s sculpted body with fervent hands, kissing his face, his jaw, his neck, trying to express his gratitude and will to continue.

The soldier could tell he was loosening up mentally. Tony rarely admitted things like that without prompting, and certainly didn’t go on and on and _on._ He muttered his thanks against Steve’s skin, complimented him an absurd amount, brought red heat to the blond’s cheeks. The brunet’s hand found Steve’s cock, hardening in his grasp, and was quite visibly pleased.

“God,” Steve gasped, bucked his hips in Tony’s hands. “Can I—are you…can I fuck you again?” Tony’s loving talk and roaming hands had brought him back to attention, made his heart beat erratically and heat pool in his groin. The brunet’s weight and body against him was certainly adding to his desire.

Tony nodded enthusiastically, and leaned down to kiss him again. “Yeah, as much as you want.” He slid forward, positioned himself higher on Steve’s lap so that his erect cock sat behind him.

Steve guided his partner back, and Tony raised his ass, and slowly sunk down on Steve’s hard length. The groan was mutual, Tony’s a result of being filled, and Steve’s a result of the heat enveloping him. There was no need for lube. Steve could feel his earlier loads slide along the brunet’s walls, squelching lewdly as he lifted and dropped his partner on his cock.

Tony’s hands framed his shoulders, and he fought off the weakness in his muscles to participate, rolling his hips down and around, directing the firm mass within him. Steve’s length slid against his prostate, and a soft “Oh,” escaped his lips. He was sensitive, but not unbearably so, and was more than willing to work through his fatigue for a little (a lot) more of this. “Fuck,” he moaned softly, grinding down into Steve’s lap, fingers curling at the way Steve filled him. Tony loved it, would gladly feel it forever. Maybe Steve would be interested in cockwarming sometime. He made a mental note to bring it up later. The thought of falling asleep with Steve inside him, keeping him close and plugged up, warm and full and safe, made him shudder and roll his hips harder.

Steve thrusted up languidly, full, deep strokes, focusing on the friction, pressing insistently on his partner’s prostate with each push forward. He felt good, drunk in the slowly rising sounds falling from Tony’s lips.

“I love you like this,” the blond admitted, reaching up to brush his hands through dark hair. “I—ah—I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.”

“The only one,” Tony agreed, leaning down into his touch. A hum of pleasure spilled from his throat as Steve’s hands tugged his hair lightly. His eyes were closed and cheeks flushed. “Yeah,” he breathed, brows knotting. “Faster,” the scientist encouraged, gasping and groaning under the soldier’s grasp. He raised and lowered himself for emphasis.

Steve wasted no time doing as directed, working up a rhythm until the slap of skin was audible, huffing with each contact of his groin with Tony’s ass. A particular thrust had the brunet clenching around him, and Steve couldn’t help but moan, and shove himself deeper into that tight hole. His fingers settled on Tony’s ass, sinking into the flesh and kneading it. “I c-could do this _all day_ ,” the blond groaned.

“Then do it,” the brunet replied, shuddering and jerking as Steve hit his sweet spot. “God, do it. Just keep going. W-wouldn’t that be nice? To…to just keep _going_ until you can’t anymore, ‘til even your super soldier dick can’t get up anymore? God…H-how long do you think it would take? Should we find out? Do you want to? A-ah—jesus, I’d just…I’d just lay here and take it, let you take me over and over, do you know that Steve? Let you fuck me ‘til you can’t anymore, until I can’t say anything but your name, ‘til I’m so fucked out and wrecked and _yours._ I’d do it for you, I _want_ to. I—I—“

“I’m gonna cum, _jesus_ Tony, y-you can’t just say shit like that!” It was just too hot. Steve felt himself twitch and throb, ache for release. Everything Tony said went straight to his dick. He was too good at talking dirty, knew exactly what Steve wanted to hear but would never admit himself, drove him wild and too far and desperate. He groaned again, rolled his hips aggressively. He couldn’t help it; Tony was quickly wearing down his self control.

“Cum sweetheart, cum for me,” the brunet encouraged, arching his back. His heart pounded in his chest and chills ran through him, and he rode Steve to the best of his ability, the breath knocking out of him when he went a little too fast, groaning as the blond’s fingers dug into his skin a little too hard. Steve was quickly losing his composure, grunting and groaning and he fucked, rising higher, higher, reaching his limit. It was too hot, too good, Tony’s weight dropping down on his cock, the _heat_ and slide of his walls, the clenching and shifting, and _god_ his voice, the things he said… Steve whimpered, threw his head back.

“Fuck, fuck, T-Tony—“ His name spilled from the blond’s lips, a slow-building chant, in time to his desperate thrusts. It didn’t take long for his balls to tighten, for the tension to snap, and Steve went stiff, coming in his partner for the fourth time that day. Tony gasped and moaned through Steve’s orgasm, arms weak and legs burning from exertion. Steve was lax beneath him, and pulled a hand up to brush his damp bangs from his eyes.

Tony smiled down at him, cheeks red and eyes hazy, satisfied with his good work. “I like pushing you over the edge like that,” he admitted breathlessly.

“You’re far too good at it. It should be illegal.”

“Then we’d be breaking the law every time we had sex. Is that what you want?” the brunet retorted.

“Some laws are worth breaking,” Steve said, gently pulling out and flipping them over. Tony made a little noise, obviously not pleased with being empty. He shuddered as a bit of cum leaked from his hole, and gently traced the blond’s collar bone with his fingertips. He was silent for a moment, licked his lips. Blue eyes studied him intently, and Steve leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“Are you ready to sleep yet?” the soldier asked.

“Absolutely not,” Tony replied. “Did you think I forgot my original MO?”

Steve sighed, and settled at his side. “You’re insufferable. I can see the exhaustion in your eyes. Why do you fight it?”

Tony was silent for a moment. It was fear, really, that kept him awake. If he wasn’t completely and fully on the edge, there was a possibility for nightmares. He needed to be finished completely, taken apart so he could build himself up again, so his walls wouldn’t be so easily torn down in the future. Some would’ve suggested that shutting down wasn’t a healthy coping method, and Steve was most likely one of those people, but Tony was different, handled things differently than most people. Or at least, that was what he told himself. Besides, having mind-blowing sex with his partner who he loved and trusted very much was a lot better than drinking himself half to death like he would’ve done a few years ago. People always say progress is baby steps, right?

He ended up shrugging, averted his eyes. “I just… I need to,” Tony offered quietly.

“Why?” the blond wondered out loud. “Why do you do stuff like this to yourself?”

“Considering I can’t physically replace components of myself, this is the next best thing.”

There was silence for a moment, and Steve gently stroked his neck. “You’re not a machine, Tony.”

“Aren’t I?” he muttered in reply. Steve’s hands drew him close, gentle, warm, grounding. Tony sighed and turned in to his chest.

“You’re not,” Steve affirmed. “You’re too dramatic to be a machine.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks.” It made him feel a little better though.

“You sure I can’t convince you to go to bed like a normal person?”

“When have I ever acted like a normal person?”

Steve hummed at that. “Touché.”

Tony licked his lips. “So what are you gonna do about me?” he prodded.

“What am I gonna do _for_ you, you mean,” Steve replied, sitting up. “You owe me at least a week of proper eating, little workouts, and real bedtimes for this.”

The scientist grinned, sighing contentedly. “I think I can work with that punishment.”

Steve leaned down slowly, lips ghosting over Tony’s scars. It made the brunet’s throat tight, overcome with emotion, both good and bad. “Taking care of yourself isn’t punishment,” the blond murmured, hesitating just a moment before placing the softest kiss possible to Tony’s skin.

“I love you,” Tony gasped, trembling fingers settling on Steve’s arms.

“I love you more,” Steve replied. “Lay on your stomach.”

Tony did as told, settled against the bed and waited for direction. Steve’s hands lightly scratched his skin, from his shoulders to the small of his back, and Tony couldn’t help but hum at the sensation.

“Color?” Steve asked, massaging the muscles at the base of the scientist’s spine.

“Green,” Tony said. “So, so green. Greener than Boston on St. Patrick’s day.”

“Ugh, don’t bring that up,” Steve chastised, lightly smacking his backside.

“Oh Captain, how devious of you.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” the blond said, voice low. “I’m gonna keep going, okay? Realistically you should tire out before me. If not, I’ll be appropriately terrified of you from now on. Keep me updated on your color. I’ll know if you’re lying too, so don’t try anything stupid.”

“Damn, what a shame. I was planning on letting you hurt me. Come on, Steve.”

Steve huffed in annoyance. “Right. Like the thought of you hurting yourself on purpose is so far-fetched,” he retorted.

“First of all, hurtful. Second of all…I’m not _that_ bad,” Tony muttered indignantly. “Be quiet and fuck me.”

“Whatever you say, Your Majesty,” Steve replied, leaning down and lightly grazing his teeth along the flesh of Tony’s ass. Tony pushed into his grasp, eager for more. Steve pushed him back down. “Don’t move,” he ordered. “You’re supposed to be getting tired.”

“By that line of thinking, I should be moving more, to tire myself out,” the brunet countered.

“It’s a wonder your mouth never gets tired,” Steve replied teasingly. He scooted back on the bed, began sucking a hickey on his partner’s backside.

Tony did his best not to move, but felt a tingle of arousal as Steve marked him. Would it be possible to get it up again? On a normal day, he would’ve been down for the count for at least another hour. Today though…everything was already so out of the ordinary, and now Steve’s mouth was moving down, down, licking and teasing until he reached the brunet’s loose rim. He dipped the tip of his tongue in, lapped at the pool of cum that had gathered there. Tony exhaled through gritted teeth, tried to keep himself from moving. Steve’s fingers circled the rim, teasing it and curling inside alongside his tongue. His index finger dove in, scooping around the cum slowly leaking out as the brunet’s muscles fluttered.

“You’re so wet,” Steve muttered, letting cum drip down his fingers.    

“F-f-fuck—“ Tony gasped. “Don’t keep me waiting.” He meant for it to sound like an order but it came out more like begging.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to make demands,” Steve joked, kneading his ass. The bed dipped as Steve moved forward, kneeling over his partner. He spread Tony’s hole with his thumbs, rubbed the head of his cock against his entrance, spreading slick around.

The brunet squirmed beneath him, tried to push back, to get that familiar length inside him. “I wouldn’t have to make demands if you would just…just fuck me,” the scientist muttered, shutting his eyes as the heat and firmness behind him rubbed over him once more, and Steve pushed in a little.

“If you’re still this mouthy I don’t think you’re ever going to sleep,” the blond sighed, pushing in all the way. He hummed appreciatively at the easy slide, how open and loose and wet Tony was, because of him. A wave of possessiveness swept over him, urged his hips forward without permission. Tony did as told to the best of his ability, kept his hips still as his partner drilled into him, slowly at first, then with more enthusiasm. Tony’s hands gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white, little gasps leaving his lips with the effort of it. Steve’s hands came down over his own, and he intertwined their fingers, covered Tony’s back with his mass.

“I love you,” the blond breathed, rocking into him. No matter how many times he said it, he couldn’t get the full extent of the meaning across. The love he felt was overwhelming, intense, unlike anything he had felt for anyone else. They had been together over a year now, and each good day they had felt just like the first. The bad days were unbearable, heartbreaking, but they were strong enough to get through them. Steve loved Tony with all his heart, and the feeling was mutual.

A small laugh shook Tony’s chest. It was light, musical, in exactly the happy tone Steve was looking for. It had been severely absent as of late, and he was glad to hear it again. “I love you too,” Tony muttered beneath him, turned his head so Steve could kiss him. It was a quick kiss, shared on one of Steve’s forward thrusts, sweet and short. Tony’s body grew relaxed beneath him, and a hum of satisfaction rumbled in the brunet’s throat.

By Steve’s third time making love to him, which was technically his sixth time, a hum of satisfaction was difficult to manage. He was completely spent, pressed into the pillows and lying open-mouthed, dizzy with satisfaction and exhaustion. Steve was soft and slow this time around, barely grazing the brunet’s swollen prostate with his languid thrusts. His hands stroked Tony’s skin, starting at his shoulders and dancing up and down his spine, framing his hips. His breath was a little labored, and a sheen of sweat covered his skin, a testament to how long they’d been at it, but he wasn’t complaining. He could tell Tony was reaching his limit though, was finally tipping over the edge.

“You with me, doll?” the blond crooned, leaning down and resting his forehead between his partner’s shoulder blades. He exhaled with effort.

“Mmmh,” Tony managed, stirring a little beneath him. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, barely managed to lift his head for a few moments. He relaxed into the bed, moaned as Steve slid forward and back again, pressed a kiss to Tony’s shoulder. He felt so good he could barely think, which was certainly a change of pace. He’d never felt like this before—full and sated and easy going, like he was barely there at all. He could barely feel how sore he was, how fucked out he was. All he felt was Steve’s warmth against him and the softness of the sheets, and the overwhelming feeling of being loved and safe and just... _perfect_.

“Gonna let go for me?” Steve asked softly, thrusting forward once more. He shuddered, the slide of Tony’s velvet walls still as enticing as when they started. There was no resistance. He slid in and out easily. The brunet’s muscles didn’t have the strength to clench around him anymore. The two of them had made quite a mess too. The sheets were completely ruined, and the blond’s cum practically dripped down Tony’s legs. It was messy and wet and gross, but somehow incredibly hot. They would have to be cleaned up, and the sheets needed replacing, but that was left for later. The task at hand was more important. Steve’s hand brushed through Tony’s hair, gently grazing his scalp with affection.

The brunet let out another soft moan. It was practically a whimper, and if his eyes were still open, they would’ve rolled back into his head. Chills ran through him, and his fingers curled around the sheets. “Steve…” he muttered into the pillows. “M…I think I’m done.” It was barely intelligible, but Steve understood anyway.

He leaned down, kissed the scientist’s cheek. “That’s it,” he encouraged, heart swelling at the brunet’s behavior. “Go on, reset.” Steve was succeeding in his mission, was giving his partner what he wanted, what he needed. He felt privileged that Tony had let him lead him to this point, trusted him to take him apart so thoroughly. He felt protective and surprisingly emotional, the brunet’s sounds and appearance burned into his memory.

Tony could barely hear him now. Steve’s voice against his ear and the gentle tone he spoke in was finally enough. He felt himself slipping, saw stars behind his eyelids and his breathing evened out. He could barely remember his problems. The tension in his limbs, the pain he dealt with daily, was all gone, faded in the background, completely muted. Tony wasn’t Iron Man. He wasn’t Mr. Stark, he wasn’t a public figure. He was just himself, stripped to his bare components, tended to and repaired completely by Steve’s love and affection. He was at his limit, was ready to reset. It came easily now, overwhelming and smooth and kind, swallowing him up, wrapping around him like a big blanket. Tony wasn’t sure of the exact moment, but he finally, blessedly, shut down, and was out for the count.

Steve exhaled in relief as the scientist finally fell asleep. He pulled out gently, rested at his side and stroked himself to completion quickly. The blond took a moment to gather himself, and caught his breath, looking up at the ceiling in silence. It was a lot to recover from. He wiped the sweat from his brow, brushed back his hair, and returned his attention to Tony. He looked utterly peaceful, and incredibly still. If it weren’t for the steady sound of his breathing, Steve would’ve wondered if he was still alive. He couldn’t help but smile softly at his good work. It was a little ridiculous, what they had just done, and he wasn’t sure he would be up for a repeat any time soon, but it would certainly be burned into his memory.

Exhaustion was reaching for him as well, but he knew some of this mess had to be taken care of. He rolled up the sheets, wiped the mess between Tony’s legs with them and gently moved him over to pull them out from under him. The brunet didn’t stir as the soldier cleaned him up best he could. What Tony, and Steve for that matter, really needed, was a bath, but that would have to wait a bit. He made a mental note to ask the hotel workers for a new fitted sheet. It had been spared the onslaught, and the blond rested on it now alongside his partner. He adjusted the brunet’s position a little, just so he wouldn’t swallow his own drool, and settled down to sleep.

 

When Tony awoke, he felt a surge of contentment he’d never experienced in his life. His body was loose, untensed, and he had slept better than in a long while. He was tempted to stay asleep, but curiosity got the better of him. It took a while to get his bearings, to open his eyes and look around. They settled on Steve, who was beside him, and smiling softly. He had been awoken by the brunet’s stirring. He looked like a mess, hair disheveled and that gleam in his eye that said ‘I had a good time.’ Tony bet he looked worse.

“Hey there,” the soldier offered, blue eyes surveying him with affection.

“Hey,” Tony croaked, a wide, sleepy smile settling on his lips.

“How are you feeling?”

“So…so _good_. Thank you. Thanks so much, honey.” The scientist inched across the bed, gave his partner a sweet kiss. Steve sighed into it, wrapped his arms around Tony.

“You’re welcome. But next time, let’s talk things out. We have to work on our communication skills,” the soldier said softly. Not that marathon sex wasn’t amazing in its own right, but it was a Band-aid. Eventually they would have to get to the root of the problem, needed to be open and talk about things. It had only been two weeks since Ultron. There were still some things to talk about, a lot of grief and guilt and misery to process.

Tony felt guilty for a moment. Steve was right of course. He should’ve just faced his problems head on and worked things out that way, instead of relying on his body to soften the pain. Steve seemed to enjoy it, but there were probably better ways to go about things. There were things still left unsaid, things Tony needed to admit. He just wasn’t ready yet. “Yeah…I’m sorry. I just got overwhelmed,” he replied.

“You don’t need to apologize. I get it,” the blond said, shaking his head. “Things have been rough for all of us lately.” There were secrets he himself kept, and had kept for a while, without bringing up. He understood being unable to share things, regardless of how beneficial it would be to share them.

The scientist only nodded. He didn’t really want to breach the topic any further. At least, not right now. He would need a lot more alcohol before he would dive into his issues. Steve knew a good portion of them, but the rest… They would have to be shared another time. Luckily, Steve got the message.

“We’re pretty gross right now. You ready for a bath?” he asked softly, rubbing Tony’s shoulder.

“Yeah. If I can walk,” the scientist replied, rubbing his sticky legs together. They were pretty disgusting. And God, the poor bed. He felt a surge of pity for the laundry workers. He’d be sure to leave a ridiculously big tip. He knew there was a spare set of sheets in the room’s closet, which they would use tonight, but still. They’d never ruined the bed at the compound like this. The brunet stretched, his bones popping with a satisfying crack. Tony sighed in relief.

“Don’t worry, you glowstick. I’ll carry you,” the soldier joked. He sat up, stretched himself, and ran a hand through his messed up hair. The brunet watched him with warm eyes for a second.

Tony moved to the edge of the bed, set his feet on the ground and stood up. His legs shook a little, and he was starting to feel the ache in his core. Looking down, he spotted a few light bruises here and there: the imprints of Steve’s fingers. The knowledge that he was marked up, _claimed_ , made him smirk with satisfaction.

“You gonna make it?” Steve asked, halfway to the bathroom. He looked back at Tony.

If he tried hard enough, Tony could have, but there was no harm in playing it up. “Absolutely not,” he replied, sitting back down. He smiled, and Steve rolled his eyes good naturedly.

“The things I do for you,” the blond said, walking over and scooping him up bridal style.

“It’s your job as Captain to treat the elderly kindly.”

“No elder would’ve lasted as long as you did last night. Or, this afternoon, I guess,” he replied, glancing at the clock. It was around 11pm now. He set Tony down on the toilet, and moved to fill up the tub. It was one of those large, fancy ones, big enough for two people and with jets on the sides. Tony knew how to pick hotels.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Tony replied, standing and leaning on the vanity to inspect himself in the mirror. He couldn’t help but laugh a little. He’d never seen his hair so messed up. His eyes were a little glassy, and the hickey Steve had sucked into his neck was still there, stood out against his tanned skin. He was looking forward to the bath. Now that he was awake, he couldn’t ignore how sticky and dirty he felt. Tony ran his fingers over his skin, especially where the light bruises found their home. As he watched himself, his partner came up behind him, wrapped an arm around the brunet’s waist.

“I love you,” the scientist sighed, settling his hands over Steve’s. He closed his eyes as the blond rested his chin on his shoulder, gazing into the mirror.

“I love you too,” Steve replied, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Tony was inclined to agree, and slipped out of Steve’s grasp. They would get cleaned up, eat a little, and head back to bed for a good night’s sleep. The rest of the world could wait. They would be undisturbed, hopefully, until tomorrow morning.

He felt so grateful Steve had indulged him, had supported him once more, and his strange wishes, especially with how quickly he had sprung them on Steve. He wouldn’t do so again. Steve deserved better than to be put on the spot like that, and Tony felt a little guilty, but he had needed it. Now Tony felt relaxed, felt strong. He knew the next few days wouldn’t be easy, but he could face them with renewed determination, could stand up to the press and handle what they threw at him. He felt confident in facing the challenges before him, thanks to Steve.

He was reminded once again just how vital a support system was, and was honored to have Steve in his, despite what had happened. There were a few days when he thought they would end, that his creation of Ultron and the risks he introduced would be enough to drive the blond away for good, but as ever, Steve astounded Tony with the opposite. He seemed more determined than ever to stay together, to work things out. Steve still wanted him, and Tony would never stop wanting Steve, despite the slight change in their dynamic. It was his fault, and he knew it. He just hoped things would remain positive and loving between them.

The sentiment was mutual. Tony would work on his honesty, and so would Steve. Trust was more important than ever, with the world closing in around them and the team. They had been through a lot, had survived ups and downs, and both desperately hoped that the worst was behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I doubt I'll write anything this long again. Back to the short stuff for me. I really liked the banter in this one.


End file.
